Запускай
«Запускай» ( ) — завершающая песня из оригинального кино канала Disney 2015 года «''Наследники». Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= 'Иви:' Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah Let's set it off Oh yeah You can make it happen Ohay, ohay hey! 'Бен:' Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise Write the book story of our lives This is us taking back the night Ohay, ohay 'Мэл:' Break the spell We were born this way Be yourself, forget the DNA Everybody raise your hands and say Ohay, ohay 'Иви и Даг:' Sound the alarm, get on your feet Let's set it off and rock this beat Dance till your heart is wild and free Ooh, oh, oh 'Иви и Даг:' Feeling the power, let it all out Like what you see in the mirror, shout We got the keys, the kingdom's ours Ooh, oh, oh Ohay, ohay hey 'Все:' Let's set it off Oh yeah Start a chain reaction Never let it stop! Let's set it off Oh yeah You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off On the right Get ready, set it off To the left We got to set it off! Ohay ohay hey! 'Карлос и Джей:' Yo, it's time to set this thing off Let's make it happen now I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors Show 'em how passion sound They all told me I should back down Judgin' me 'cause of my background Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now I ain't goin' out like that now 'Одри и Джей:' Feeling the power, let it all out Like what you see in the mirror, shout 'Бен:' We got the keys, the kingdom's ours Ooh oh oh Oh yeah 'Все:' Let's set it off Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction Never let it stop! Let's set it off Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off That's right Get ready, set it off To the left We got to set it off Get ready, set it off We got to set it off Get ready to set it off Come on 3, 2, 1, Uh (Инструментальный проигрыш) Ooh yeah Let's set it off Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction Never let it stop! Let's set it off Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off Get ready, set it off Come on We go to set it off To the left Get ready, set it off To the right We got to set it off! Ohay, ohay Let's set it off Oh yeah Start a chain reaction Never let it stop! Let's set it off Oh yeah You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off Get ready, set it off Come on We go to set it off To the left Get ready, set it off To the right Ohay, ohay We got to set it off! |-|Русская версия= 'Иви:' О, да О, да, да Пора запускать О, да Вместе мы всё сможем Ура, ура, ура! 'Бен:' Королевы, короли, пришёл наш час Книгу написать о нас Это мы зажигаем в ночи Ура, ура 'Мэл:' Чары прочь Они не на века Будь собой, забудь про ДНК Мы поднимем руки и споём Ура, ура 'Иви и Даг:' Прозвучал сигнал — вставай! Раскачаем этот зал Сердце свободно, давай танцевать О, о, о 'Иви и Даг:' Чувствуем драйв и экстаз Лица в зеркале радуют нас Вот ключи, королевство наше О, о, о Ура, ура, эй 'Все:' Давай запустим! О, да Цепную реакцию Не остановить! Давай запустим! О, да Вместе мы сможем Славно затусить! Давай запустим! Будь готов, запускай Давай Мы готовы, запускай Направо Будь готов запустить Налево Мы готовы, запускай Ура, ура, эй! 'Карлос и Джей:' Встряхнись — и пройдёт напасть Пусть это произойдёт сейчас Я строю своё будущее, плевать на слухи Покажем, как звучит страсть Мне советовали сдать раунд Обсуждали мой бэкграунд Думают, мне надо изменить путь Но я не изменю ему ничуть 'Одри и Джей:' Чувствуем драйв и экстаз Лица в зеркале радуют нас 'Бен:' Вот ключи, королевство наше О, о, о О, да 'Все:' Запускай О, да Запускай! Цепную реакцию Не остановить! Давай запустим Запускай! О, да Запускай! Вместе мы сможем Славно затусить! Пора запустить! Будь готов, запускай Давай Мы готовы Направо Будь готов запустить Налево Мы готовы Запускай Будь готов запустить Будь готов запустить Давай Три, два, один... (Инструментальный проигрыш) О, да Запускай О, да Запускай! Цепную реакцию Не остановить! Давай запустим Запускай! О, да Запускай! Вместе мы сможем Славно затусить Пора запустить Будь готов Запускай Мы готовы Налево Будь готов запустить Направо Мы готовы! Запускай О, да Цепную реакцию Не остановить! Давай запустим О, да Вместе мы сможем Славно затусить Запускай Будь готов Давай Мы готовы Направо Будь готов Мы готовы Ура, ура Запускай Интересные факты * Не считая взрослых актёров, песня была исполнена всем актёрским составом. * Строчка «Break the spell, we were born this way. Be yourself, forget the DNA» возможно является отсылкой к известному хиту певицы Леди Гаги «Born This Way''». en:Set It Off Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Наследников» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Завершающие песни Категория:Групповые песни